1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a method of preventing coupling noises for a non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a speed of write operations is slower than a speed of read operations in a non-volatile semiconductor memory device, functionality of the non-volatile semiconductor memory device is limited due to a difference between the speed of the write operations and the speed of the read operations. Thus, a non-volatile semiconductor memory device capable of performing read-while-write operations is recently used. The non-volatile semiconductor memory device may perform the read operations while performing the write operations in order to overcome the difference between the speed of the write operations and the speed of the read operations.
The non-volatile semiconductor memory device capable of performing read-while-write operations includes a memory cell array having a plurality of banks, a plurality of read data lines for the read operations, and a plurality of write data lines for the write operations. However, if the non-volatile semiconductor memory device performs the read-while-write operations, a coupling noise may be exist between a read data line transferring the read operation signal and a write data line transferring the write operation signal, if the read data line transferring the read operation signal is adjacent to the write data line transferring the write operation signal.